


A Detective and a Liar Walk Into a Bar

by fenellaevangela



Category: Gargoyles (TV), Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: intoabar, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elisa's working the Neolution case. Just so happens a certain monitor is in the city for the day . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Detective and a Liar Walk Into a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for A Ficathon Walks Into A Bar 2013 for the prompt: Eliza Maza walks into a bar and meets . . . Donnie Hendrix! I definitely wasn't expected Donnie when I signed up for Orphan Black, so that was interesting!

Elisa leaned back against the bar and pointed at the empty barstool. “Anyone sitting here?” she asked.

The man looked over at Elisa, startled. “Um . . . actually, yeah, I was waiting for someone. If you don't mind.”

Elisa smiled and sat down anyway. “Scotch on the rocks,” she told the bartender, then turned back to the man next to her. “That someone wouldn't happen to be Dr. Leekie, would it?”

Bingo. The name clearly rang a few bells; she had her guy. The man was smart enough not to volunteer information right away, though, so Elisa let him stew for a moment while the bartender brought her her drink and she took a sip. It was nice; too bad she was on duty. She set her glass down and got to business. 

“You don't have to be coy with me, Donnie. It is Donnie, right? Donnie Hendrix.”

“. . . Yes.” He looked ready to make a run for it. Elisa was confident he'd never make it to the exit.

“And you're waiting for Aldous Leekie. They tell me that you normally deal with a middleman, but you wouldn't come all the way to our fair city for someone like that.”

“Who are you?” asked Donnie.

“New York City police,” said Elisa, pulling out her badge as Donnie blanched. He didn't even bother looking at it before Elisa tucked it away again. “This doesn't have to get complicated, Donnie. All I want to know is anything you may have heard about Aldous Leekie and a man called Anton Sevarius.”

“Anton . . . ?”

“Sevarius.” She paused for a moment to gauge Donnie's reaction, but there wasn't much there except nerves. “He's not exactly a household name, but he's known in certain circles for his work in cloning . . . among other things.”

Donnie twitched at the c-word, which answered one of Elisa's questions, but didn't say anything.

“Look,” Elisa said. “I don't know how you got mixed up with Leekie's people or the full extent of your involvement, but I know enough that I'm not going to let you just walk out of here. It'll be better if you cooperate.”

At first Donnie still didn't say anything, but Elisa could tell that he was considering his options. He took a drink from his beer, swallowing slowly, then put the bottle down and took a deep breath.

“Even if . . .” Donnie stopped, then started again. “You have to understand. I can't just give you the information you're looking for. If Leekie even sees me talking to a cop . . .”

“He won't,” Elisa assured him. “I have a friend outside waiting for your boss. If he shows up, he won't be getting away.”

Donnie shook his head, “It's not just Leekie. I – I can't. I've got a family.”

Elisa scoffed. “Oh, I know about your family, Donnie.” She slipped her hand inside her jacket and pulled a photograph out of an inner pocket. She handed it to Donnie and watched as his face set. “You'll understand if I'm not entirely sure how you feel about your family.”

“Fine,” said Donnie, putting the photo down with a bit too much force. “But I wasn't lying about Leekie's people. If I'm going to answer your questions, it's all or nothing. I need protection.”

“Oh, don't worry,” Elisa said, standing up and gesturing for Donnie to follow her. “I can get you a room in the safest building in New York. I hope you're not afraid of heights.”


End file.
